The End
by i need my anti-depressants
Summary: Wait... What! Yugi DIES?


Once upon a time, far far ago, there lived a guy named Yugi Moto. Yugi was this really short and gruesome-looking guy who wanted nothing more than to have someone love him. So he ran around trying to do good deeds for others and make friends with them. One of these people was named Joey Smitherson and another was named Tristan Civic. Eventually Joey, Tristan, and Yugi become very good friends. However, Yugi still felt alone. ::sadness::

One day when Yugi was at school, he took out a deck of cards and played a card game with some kid named Bakura and beat him. Yugi was happy. People were in awe because they never thought that Yugi would be so good at playing cards with pictures of hybrid creatures on them. Then Seto Kaiba showed up and said to Yugi, "Hi. I'm Seto Kaiba. I am here to kick your puny butt."

Then Joey said, "Hey! His butt is not puny!" and Yugi said, "Are you calling me phat?"

"You're not fat, you look more malnourished." said Tristan.

"Who cares." said Kaiba. "Let's duel" said Yugi and Kaiba in unison.

They dueled, and Kaiba lost. Kaiba was so upset about losing to Yugi, that he ran home, crying. A few days later, Yugi recieved an invitation to a wonderous ball. Yugi was excited, but didn't know who to go with. He went outside of his home and strolled along the sidewalk. He ran into this really tall and really pretty girl with emotional problems.

"Hi, my name is Yugi Moto, can I be your special friend?".

The girl looked down at Yugi and said, "Hi, my name is Te-ah Dance-a-lot. It's nice to meet you and yes, let's be friends since the world will not spin if there were no such things as friends!!!".

Then Yugi and Te-ah stared at each other. Then a mob of angry fans ran towards the couple screaming, "Down with Yugi!!! Down with Yugi!!!"

Yugi and Te-ah ran away since they were scared. One of the girls in the mob was wearing a short brown wig and tight leather pants and a shirt with the words "I heart Kaiba", screamed, "You are very very bad Yugi! I am Kaiba's number one fan, and you made my future husband sad! Now I will kill you!".

Yugi was really scared and hewet hispants. He and Te-ah ran and hid behinda port-a-potty conveniently nearby. Once the mob disappeared,Yugi and Te-ah stared at each other again and Yugi said, "Hey my precious Te-ah, wanna come to this ball with me?"

Te-ah looked at Yugi and said, "Yes, I will come to the ball with you".

Then Yugi said, "Okay".

They stared some more and then went to his or her own home. A few days later, Yugi and Te-ah boarded a big cruise ship that will take him to the fancy ball.

"Oh, this is so magical" said Te-ah. The two waved goodbye to Joey and Tristen.

On board the ship, the two met this really pretty person who was holding a leash to some guy named Marrick.

"Hi, my name is Mai" said Mai. She looked at Yugi, "Mai Valentine" she continued.

"What?! Yugi? You already have another girlfriend?" said Te-ah. "How could you, you two-timer!?"

Te-ah bent down to slap Yugi and then she turned and ran away, crying.

"You sure got game." said a voice. Yugi turned and saw a man wearing a very nice-looking suit.

The man continued,"Yeah, I use to have game, until SOMEONE made this person(Kaiba) whom I loved really upset. Oh and by the way, my name is Pegasus."

Pegasus drew close to the closest pole on the ship and did a dance. "Uh huh, shake that thang." he said outloud to himself. Pegasus seized the helpless Yugi and tied him to a chair. Then he continued to do his magical pole dance until Yugi's eyes burned and popped out of his head.

"Ahh. My eyes. They.... Burn." said Yugi and then he died.

Pegasus laughed. "Muahaha! Ahahahaha! I know that if I were to duel you, you would win, but no, I danced you to death, and now I shall rule the world!!!". Pegasus stole Yugi's dueling cards. "Muahaha!"

And thus ended the story of dear Yugi. Eventually, Pegasus laughed so hard that he gave himself a heart attack and died. He was 51 years old (amazing what Botox and plastic surgery can do). Tristan and Joey were really sad and commited suicide. Te-ah was even sadder so she grew a beard, took steriods andwent to join the circus.Kaiba was so sad about losing to Yugi, that he died. The end.


End file.
